First Words
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Prowl is a growing sparkling and when he gets ignored he finds a new way to get his seekers attention. A Little Prince AU fic.


**Title:** First Words  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream; Shockwave, OC Cloudburst, Prowl  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>2193  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Prowl is a growing sparkling and when he gets ignored he finds a new way to get his seekers attention. A Little Prince AU fic.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>None.

**POLL ON MY PROFILE! SERIOUS TO UPDATING FUTURE!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chirp, trill, chirp, chirp, click.<p>

"Oh yeah? Well who woulda thought, huh!"

Click, click, click, trill.

"No way!"

Trill, click, click, chirp.

"Oh sparklet, you say the funniest things!"

Thundercracker looked up from the manifest he held in his hand for his new class of military hopefuls. He smirked lightly at the sight of Skywarp laying on his stomach on the ground and almost nose to nose with Prowl who lay in front of him. The little sparkling was whistling happily in complete gibberish but very entertained by Skywarp's replies. Skywarp, as Thundercracker sometimes believed the violet and black seeker to still possess the attention span of a sparkling, was thoroughly entertained as well.

Exchanging an amused glance with Starscream who had a leg nestled up to his cockpit and was simply watching Prowl with an air of protective contentment, Thundercracker returned to his manifest and began organizing the seekers already trined, the ones just in pairs, and the currently solo seekers into different sub-categories.

Tri~~~ll.

"That's my wittle Prowl!"

A swift movement from the ground had Thundercracker looking up once again to see Skywarp scoop up Prowl from his nest made of the gigantic blanket he had given Prowl for Christmas and spin around on his pedes. Skywarp held Prowl out while sending giggling coos to the sparkling.

Thundercracker shook his head with an affectionate grin as Prowl chirped rapidly with a happy smile on his faceplates, little arms waving about from the force of the spin and his developing doorwinglets fluttering as much as they could in their limited movement. Prowl was reaching a stage in his age where he was mid-way ready for his youngling upgrades and it was obvious that the signs of maturation were on their way from how Prowl was able to track them across a room and be waiting for them to enter the room should they step out. His processor was certainly whirring as he whistled and clapped his hands, knowing that his happiness was from Skywarp's spinning motion.

To the right of him, Starscream snickered as Skywarp stopped spinning and began to wobble and stumble around. His hands were keeping Prowl securely in his grasp and mostly level but it was obvious what their violet and black wingmate wanted when he put Prowl into their reach as Skywarp groaned, optics flickering. Starscream took Prowl into his arms, earning a squeak of happiness from the oblivious sparkling, and gave a full out cackle as Skywarp promptly collapsed onto a chair, holding his head with a grimace.

"Now, what have we learned Skywarp?" Starscream teased ruthlessly, absently stroking Prowl's tiny doorwinglets and causing Prowl to squirm in his lap with a happy chirp.

"Nuggghh..." Came the answering groan and Thundercracker watched the exchange with a lazy smirk on his face. Do to a rather heavy night of indulgence, more so on Skywarp's part than he or Starscream's, the whole trine had come to visit Cloudburst and Prowl using another excuse of Shockwave having important technological research to discuss with Starscream and he had been oddly pleased to help them. Thundercracker had noticed it and he knew Starscream had noticed as well though Skywarp had probably not; they had noticed that there was something moving between the cyclops and copter.

"Uh-huh." Starscream chuckled mirthfully, "That's what I thought."

"Cut him some slack. He's suffering enough from that hangover. Prowl did enjoy the ride." Thundercracker cut in then, glancing now to Skywarp's pitiful attempt to escape their verbal assault by curling up and pressing his face into his knees with a whine.

Another glance at Starscream and he saw his trine leader nod to his statement, though any thought of Starscream taking it seriously was banished as the mischievous smirk grew on his lips. Starscream set a finger to rest against his lips, mouthing, '_Quiet_' before picking up Prowl to set him securely on the couch and standing up with a silent laugh. A small grin and tug of his arm and Thundercracker was on his pedes; both seekers moving toward their quietly groaning wingmate with matching devious smiles.

Prowl plopped himself on his tummy and watched his red, blue, and white Winged One and blue and white Winged One curiously. What were they doing? Where were they going?

He watched them approach his violet and black Winged One, curious and happy to wait for them to come back and play or hold him again. A small gurgle made Prowl scrunch up his nose in confusion and he looked around himself. Another gurgle and Prowl felt a small vibration in his tanks. Clicking softly, Prowl realized what it was. It was time for the yummy liquid that his Carrier gave him to fill up his tank!

Prowl looked up then from his inspection of the couch cushion and frowned when he did not see his Carrier. Perhaps he was in the other places! He just had to find him! Prowl kicked at the couch cushion sloppily, squirming until he was near the edge of it. Peering down, his idea quickly faded as he whimpered from the sight just as a screech and dual laughter erupted from the three Winged Ones. Prowl frowned when he would usually smile along with the joy from his Winged Ones but could not summon the motion; not when his tanks were empty and he had no way to find his Carrier. He dared not try to get off the couch. He had fallen off the couch before and it was a memory of pain.

Pain was not good.

His tanks rumbled again and Prowl pouted when the Winged Ones still did not look over at him. He couldn't find Carrier but they could! They could move around by themselves because they were not stuck on the couch -blissfully forgetting that his red, blue, and white Winged One had gotten off the couch himself just two breems ago- like he was! It was time for the yummy liquid, food time! Chirping for their attention went unnoticed as well and Prowl whimpered in quiet distress pressing his face into the cushion after looking down at the far away ground. Clicking once more and being unheard again, his little doorwinglets hiked up just an inch as he grew annoyed.

He was hungry! It was eating time! Whining he reached out to his Carrier through his spark and was surprised to find odd little bursts of warmth and love leaking from a slight wall on the bond. The feel of such a block made sadness well up in him but felt content when he still could feel the powerful warm love of his Carrier. Prowl retreated from the bond without the knowledge that the wall he had been blocked by was so fragile that Cloudburst would feel the very astro-second Prowl was seriously upset and come tearing home to help his sparkling.

However, Prowl did not know this and he chirped lowly, head and doorwinglets drooping.

He couldn't find his Carrier and he couldn't contact him too. His Winged Ones were not paying attention to him. His Almost-Maybe-Creator was not available for him to reach, either!

Out of options Prowl used his arms to scoot over to the arm of the couch and clumsily drag himself up into a semi sitting position with his knees on either side of him to instinctively balance his weight. Scowling at his Winged Ones he tried to think of a way besides his automatically sound-limited chirps and clicks to gather their attention.

How did they do it? How did they call to each other?

Those questions caused Prowl's processor to recall several instances and hazy memory files, a slight realization coming slowly to follow. In light of this maybe-discovery his annoyance went away as he stared at the three Winged Ones laughing wildly as they all perched on the single chair. Prowl smiled happily as his idea solidified in his processor and he used one of his arms to prop himself up slightly and he waved his free hand in the air as he sucked in a breath,

"Staw!" Prowl squeaked in a high pitch.

The laughter from his Winged Ones abruptly cut off and Prowl was pleased to see three sets of red optics swivel over to land on him. Smiling happily he reached out for them and continued to squeak, "Staw! Staw!" as it certainly seemed to work like he thought it would! So, he was confused when none of them moved. They only stared at him with odd looks on their faces, mouths opening wider and wider in the process. Completely swallowed by the idea he had done something horribly wrong, Prowl gave loose a wobbly-like chirp and whimpered, backing up to curl into the couch's arm as his optics stung with tears.

"Oh _Prowl_!" The red, blue, and white Winged One, Staw, gasped aloud, squirming off of the pile of Winged Ones. Prowl was both confused and relieved when he saw a smile, because that was_ good_, on Staw's face and on the violet and black Winged One and blue and white Winged One's faces!

He was quickly brought into familiar arms and Prowl instantly cuddled close to Starscream's spark for comfort. Trilling happily as he grasped the edges of Staw's cockpit, he looked upward at the happy faces around him to bask in the close contact.

"Can you say it again? Prowl, can you say Star?" Staw cooed, an excited edge in his voice.

Prowl tilted his head up at Staw, not quite sure what he meant exactly, but quickly put two and two together and squeaked out, "Staw!" Prowl received a chorus of coos and he recognized a praising sound when he heard it. Feeling hot in his face, he buried his head in Starscream's cockpit with a large smile, his former hunger forgotten for just a few astro-seconds.

* * *

><p>Prowl suckled the soft rubber nub contentedly in the safety and warmth of his Carrier's arms, little hands curling up to his chassis. He looked around with wide optics as his Winged Ones and his Carrier and his Almost-Maybe-Creator talked about him above him. Prowl knew they were talking about him because he could hear his designation. Prowl was so busy trying to look at all of them that he lost hold of the nub and it fell out of reach. Prowl grunted as he tried to find it, moving his hands with an absolute lack of coordination.<p>

Feeling distressed at his failure, he looked beseechingly up to his Carrier, feeling immediately indignant when he saw that his Carrier had been watching him struggle and not bothered to help his search for food, reaching up, "Cawa(1)!"

Prowl saw a bright smile appear on his Carrier's face, more coos coming from his Winged Ones, and a low warm sound from his Almost-Maybe-Creator. As he was shifted into a one-arm hold in his Carrier's arms, he smiled and kicked his legs playfully then called out, "Shuky!"

Shuky -the other way was to complicated and that was that!- leaned down a bit and Prowl giggled when a purple claw trailed down his nose, tickling him.

"Us too, Prowl! Us too!" Came from the violet and black Winged One and Prowl canted his head to look at him and the blue and white Winged One curiously. He puzzled out the sounds and then heard Shuky say quietly,

"Skywarp. Thundercracker."

Prowl frowned and stared at the two Winged Ones, thinking hard. Finally he squeaked, "Wap! Cwacka!"

Wap began bouncing up and down slightly with glee, grin threatening to split his face in half while Cwacka looked very pleased. Staw had begun to lightly tease Wap when Prowl saw the nub appear in his line of sight again thanks to his Carrier holding the long gray line that started at the nub and continued up into a small slot on his chassis near his shoulder.

Seeing it, Prowl trilled happily and reached for the rubber nub eagerly. Prowl was soon back in his customary position, cradled in his Carrier's arms and gently suckling from the nub for his yummy warm liquid. Hearing the quiet thrum of voices around him, each one familiar and imprinting a feeling of love in his processor and spark, Prowl began to drift towards recharge.

Hey! He had earned it! Whatever it was he had done by saying those weird sounds had gotten him kisses, hugs, and energon. Smiling, Prowl shuttered his optics, continuing to suckle instinctively and dreamed of the sounds he had learned and pretty wings.

* * *

><p>(1) His attempt on saying Carrier. Pronounced as; Kay-Wa. -Kind of like saying Papa to a human-<p>

Please review!


End file.
